


The Osborn Curse

by furyssecretboyband



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Harry Osborn is Spider-Man, M/M, peter parker is the heir to a company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyssecretboyband/pseuds/furyssecretboyband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Harry was concerned his life was composed of bad luck. He wasn’t sure how he ended up with this long streak of terrible luck, but he did. He decided it was the Osborn curse to forever be cursed with losing everything. But something changes that, and well, he still deciding if it’s a good change or not.</p><p>(or a Spider-Man!Harry AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Osborn Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Harry is Spider-Man instead of Peter. This is part one. Enjoy!

Harry wished he could say he remembered his mom, but she was gone before he even had a chance to be loved by her. And he wished he could say he got that care from his dad but even when he was around he wasn’t interested in his son, so consumed with his work at Parker Inc.

But from what Harry remembered was that all Norman’s work that he put so much time into that he ignored his son, had gone to waste. He wasn’t sure why Norman was so consumed by it and had no idea why it was enough to make his father run. But it did.

His last memory of his father had been the night Norman had dropped off harry with a family friend and left him for good, never to be seen again. 

It would be impossible to see him again as days later there was a call and Norman’s plane had crashed. Norman Osborn was dead, leaving Harry now parentless and in the custody of Bernard, a family friend, and his wife, Susan.

The days following, and the day of the funeral had been a blur of everyone bidding their dues, and expressing how sorry they were for Harry’s loss. Harry just nodded and thanked them, a majority of them he hadn’t known but each said something about how great Norman was. Harry didn’t believe them.

Harry did remember that the Parkers had shown up. Peter had wrapped Harry into a strong hug, and whispered about how it’ll be okay. Harry believed him, although he thought it was okay already. 

He wasn’t that sad, just a bit confused, despite his father being neglectful and too busy for him, Harry felt torn over it. Mourning what he will never have in his father. 

-

Through it all Harry was just glad that Peter Parker still wanted to hang out with him. Honestly, Harry had a feeling their friendship was based on the fact that their dads had worked together and now that they didn’t for the obvious reason he had assumed that Peter would just drop the friendship.

He didn’t, and that was important to Harry. 

He decided that Peter was the only good thing in his life, and he was glad that the curse of losing everything he got to keep that one thing. 

Peter was more than happy to be around Harry. Making the trips from his home in manhattan to Harry’s new home with Bernard, it was a little further than Harry’s dad’s home but still manageable.

The new place of residence wasn’t the only thing to change, Harry could no longer go to his old school, because not only did the district his new home didn’t commute well but Bernard could not afford to send him to private school. Norman’s job with the Parker’s had given him enough money for the pristine school but Bernard was not able to afford it. Harry understood but he was still upset because it meant he and Peter couldn’t attend the same school, and that meant less time to be with his best friend.

“Don’t worry about it Har,” Peter said reassuringly when Harry had to tell him, “We’ll still be best friends, it’s just school anyway who cares about that?” 

Harry just nodded because Peter did have a point. It was just school, that didn’t mean they couldn’t hang out together anymore.

They were still best friends and would always be best friends, they promised.

The first years that followed they managed, still being the best of friends and always hanging out as much as they could.

But as they grew older with the different schools, and different lives only so much could work. 

“Sorry, Har, I can’t hang out today. I have three tests to study for,” Peter apologized over the phone. 

“Oh, okay, don’t worry about it Pete,” Harry replied, even though he was disappointed this was the third time Peter canceled on him this month. Each with similar excuses, even though Harry knew Peter wouldn’t have to study that much but he just accepted it.

“I’m sorry, I was actually looking forward to it, but you know how my dad is about grades,” he said.

“Yeah, I get it. It’s fine,” he replied not knowing what else he could say. 

“I promise next time we will hang out! But I have to go now,” he said hanging up the phone before Harry could reply.

“Yeah, right,” Harry mumbled as he put the phone down, turning to see Bernard standing there looking concerned. 

“Harry, are you alright?” he asked looking at the young boy.

Harry looked down twiddling with his fingers, “It’s fine,” he responded, “Uh, Peter’s not coming over anymore.”

Bernard frowned, and Harry hated that. He also hated that Peter kept cancelling their plans. “I’m sure he’ll come around,” he nodded.

Harry just shrugged, not wanting to say anything in case he says something as sad as he feels.

Harry had a feeling that this would happen eventually, that Peter would ditch him for his new friends. Why would he stay friends with Harry Osborn anyway? What did Harry have to offer that he couldn’t get elsewhere, nothing that’s what. 

Soon deciding to not even make plans that Peter could cancel on, instead making up his own excuses or not even answering some days. Eventually barely speaking to one another except every once in awhile, and then not speaking at all.

-

It was official Harry Osborn hated high school. 

He especially hated how people felt the need to treat others badly. To be exact how Flash thompson felt he could treat people however he wanted. 

And he was reminded of it, as he was shoved hard into his locker, he winced. But overtly did not respond only to quickly say, “Good morning Flash,” trying not to show his annoyance in fear Flash would do more than shove.

Flash amusedly replied, “Morning Osborn,” as his disciple jocks laughed and followed him through the hall. Harry rolled his eyes, as he let out an annoyed sigh.

He hated it so much, as he went through the normal ordeal of high school, quietly moving through students and going through his classes. Unnoticed, and with each second he just wanted to leave so much more. And he went through the occasional thought of how different this would be if he had Peter around still. 

He wondered how Peter was handling himself, probably better than Harry would. He wondered how different it would all be if his life hadn’t made that turn, he thought it could’ve been fine. Wondered if he and Peter would still be friends, he just wished that peter was still in his life.

As much as school sucked, he figured at least home was okay. Bernard was a good replacement for Norman, since he actually cared for Harry instead of pushing him to the side. Although a part of Harry mourned for what could have been. He knew his memories of Norman said enough about how absent Norman was, about how much he didn’t care.

Harry knew he was better off without Norman based on his memories, but he still wondered if that would’ve changed as he’d gotten older.

Bernard and Susan had cared as much as they could for a random kid they hardly knew being thrown their way, and Harry was grateful for that. 

But something in Harry still wanted to know about his father despite his gut and childhood memories telling him he shouldn’t care for the cold man. So that afternoon when he returned home and Bernard asked him to help clear out the basement and he found a briefcase he knew belonged to his father he couldn’t help but be curious. 

Harry knew where he could find answers, from his search he knew it all ended in Parker Inc.

His father had worked there before he disappeared. Curt Connors and Richard Parker who had both worked closely with his father, worked there. 

Harry didn’t actually have a plan about how he would find what he needed to find but he figured it didn’t matter, he’d find a way.

His way of getting through was ultimately lying and getting some poor intern kicked out. But Harry was okay with the plan so far, nobody had to know that he wasn’t an intern. So things were set, but what he didn’t plan on was Gwen Stacy being there.

Gwen Stacy who had been one of the only people who acknowledged him in a positive way at school. Gwen Stacy who just happened to be the leader for the intern tour, he cursed silently as he herded behind the tallest person hoping he could stay invisible like he always was.

That didn’t last.

“So.. what are you doing here?” Gwen asked casually as she stepped next to Harry, stopping him from leaving the group.

“What do you mean?” he asked innocently, looking at her and automatically covering his name tag.

She shook her head with a slight roll of her eyes, “Harry, why are you here?”

He fiddled with the tag, “Obviously, I’m here for the internship tour, Gwen,” he retorted not missing a beat. 

“Oh really?” she asked, and they both knew he was lying but he was hoping to get his way. “You’re part of the tour, huh, strange that your name isn’t on the list.”

“Seriously?” he asked in mock disbelief, “I wear your list must be wrong I’m definitely supposed to be here.”

“Mhm, I’m sure,” she hummed, before looking at the rest of the group, “You can stay, okay. Just don’t get me in trouble,” she said looking back at him, “And stay with the group,” she added sternly as she started to lead the group again.

“Of course I’m staying with the group,” Harry said, as he started following her slowly. 

He snuck away the first chance he got, stopping shortly when he saw a familiar boy walking through the hall. The boy he had once been best friends with, and who he now only saw in magazine and news articles.

Peter Parker. 

He froze wondering if Peter would even recognized him, he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. And when Peter seemed to start in his direction, he panicked and quickly turned to walk in the opposite direction bumping into a man. “Hey, you dropped this,” he spoke picking up the file the man dropped, the paper sticking out clicked with something he saw in his father’s things.

Earning a dirty look, when he held the envelope a second too long.

“Sorry,” Harry handed it over, waiting a moment before following the man through the many halls of the tower.

The thought of Peter pushed to the back as he seeked an answer. 

He noticed the man open up a door, go in and soon leave. He quickly snuck towards the door entering the passcode he’d seen entered minutes before. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do or find in there, but a large room of spiders was definitely not it. He held his breath as the webs seemed to move causing some to fall. He quickly decided to get out before he could get caught. 

He didn’t see anything that could be any use to him, or any sight of Curt Connors. Instead he settled for leaving, but before that could happen, Gwen stopped him glaring at him and holding out her hand. He sheepishly handed her the badge as she glared for one last moment before turning to walk back to the group.

He sighed, as he watched her walk away, and then there was a sting at the back of his neck.

-

Harry was sure he was going insane. 

He was hearing things, seeing things, and sensing things that were not possible for humans to be able to do. He was also breaking things he normally could never do, or anyone could normally do for that matter. And eating way more than he normally did.

He destroyed the bathroom sink, and almost broke every doorknob. And then as he noticed a spider he remembered the bite on the back of his neck, the one that resulted in the hanging of a dead spider from a web that connected to the bite.

That night he searched the internet, and searched and searched until he couldn’t see clearly.

It all lead to what he had started with earlier when he was trying to find out about his father: Richard Parker, Curt Connors, Norman Osborn, and cross species genetics. 

He had no idea what to do with the information now that he had it.  
-

“Harry, you never listen, you’re being just like your father!” Bernard had shouted in a spurt of anger, he had been angry that harry had been out late, and hadn’t even listen to his orders.

“How dare you compare me to him!” Harry shouted back, he couldn’t help it, he had wanted nothing more than to make Norman proud but he refused to be like Norman. Refused to be compared to the man who had abandoned him even when he was around.

Harry couldn’t take it, he stormed out, breaking the door in the process. He hid away from Bernard when he heard him calling harry’s name. He wandered the streets stopping in a store, only to be a witness to a thief stealing from the cash register. Harry didn’t stop the man, the cashier deserved it, he thought.

The man from the store ran off, and Harry started walking his own way until he heard the gunshot. He looked back to see a man lying still on the sidewalk. He rushed over only to see it was Bernard laying there bleeding.

Harry shouted for help, as he tried to keep the blood from spilling but it was too late. Bernard’s fate was decided.

It was Harry’s fault, the one person who had been the closest thing he had to a father was now dead, it was all his fault.

If he hadn’t forgotten, if he hadn’t had stormed out of the house, if he hadn’t let the thief go. 

It was all his fault.

-

When Harry showed back up at school a few days later right after the funeral, it was as if his curse of utter invisibility had been lifted and all eyes were on him. Normally he would have thrived for this attention, hell this was something he hoped for. But not for this reason.

All attention was on him but not because they had been in awe of Harry Osborn, but because they felt complete pity for the boy whose guardian had just passed. He felt sick, and hated the fact that everyone was looking at him because they felt bad for him. 

He was angered by the pity. Why do they even care?

“Harry,” Gwen said as she spotted him in the halls, pulling him into a strong hug that he couldn’t even bother to respond to. 

He went through the day as he normally did, except with a large heap of guilt and all eyes on him, making him feel worse.

Harry walked home only to spot a black suv that he didn’t recognize at the front of the house. He walked slowly, deciding to sneak through the back of the house, as he stood by the back door, he listened trying to figure out who had been the mysterious visitor. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t make the burial,” the voice spoke sadly, it was the voice of a guy.

“Really, Peter it’s fine,” Susan had replied to him, and Harry felt a weight push down. 

“I should’ve been there,” the voice, Peter, replied. Harry was torn as he looked around the backyard and back to the door, it would be nice to see Peter once again.

Harry shook his head, deciding that no he didn’t want to see anybody at that moment, and especially not Peter. He sighed heavily lifting up his hood as he went off on his way with no location in mind.

He found himself hours later in the dark walking past sketchy alleys not really wanting to go home. He noticed a man pushing himself onto a woman, the man who resembled the shooter who killed Bernard. 

“Hey!” Harry shouted, as he turned into the alley, “What are you doing? Leave her alone,” he added, as he neared the two. “What? You like beating on girls and old men?” he asked aggressively, ready to take any anger out.

“Just mind your own business, kid,” the man said to him, and Harry couldn’t help himself as he pushed the man away from the girl. 

The man reacted in trying to punch Harry, the key word tried as Harry dodged the hit and hitting the man as he did so. Harry couldn’t help himself, all his years of pent up anger forced into hitting this guy. The guy tried reacting as he swung back, Harry was glad for his reaction speed.

The woman yelled and yelled, as Harry hit and got hit. Harry was in a panic as he heard a group running towards them, he turned to hear the shouting of them as he ran off. 

He was chased for a block and up the fire escape, and when the man swung and missed almost falling off the roof of the building they had been on Harry grasped the guys arm. Looking down at the guy, who had fear in his eyes, and shouting to be pulled up as harry stared.

He had a star tattoo on his wrist, rang through harry’s ears as he used his other hand to pull up the man’s sleeve. No tattoo, he let out a steady breath as he quickly and finally pulled the man over the ledge and upright. 

Harry started to walk backwards as the man yelled at him. He bitterly laughed at the open threats before noticing the rest show up and panicked turning quickly and falling through the building roof.  
“Shit,” he grumbled, as he landed on his back hearing the continued shouts from the men above. He groaned as he sat up, noticing a large poster on the wall of a man with a mask. Striking an idea in his mind.

It started with a simple red ski mask, and stopping petty crimes done by men who fit the description of Bernard’s shooter. He had pushed all thoughts of chasing down details about Norman and his work. Deciding he shouldn’t care for a man who hadn’t cared about him, instead focusing on getting back at the man who killed the father figure who did care. 

After weeks of running around in jeans and a hoodie Harry decided he needed to something more. He was watching a spider spindle a web in the dusty corner of his roof, when the second thought hit his mind. Searching through all the resources he could to find if he could make his own webs.

And thus, he created a web shooter for his own use. 

News broke of a masked man running and swinging through town stopping petty crimes. They were calling him Spider-man, Harry heard from the school and strangers on the street talk about this crime fighter.

Harry spent too many nights in fights that his hoodie couldn’t hold up, he groaned as he threw it in the corner. He started on homework, when the idea hit him he looked over at his ski mask.

Searching any and all resources he could on what would be the best thing to use to make a suit for his now alter-ego.

“Spandex? Gross,” he muttered as the option seemed to show itself, he wouldn’t dare be caught swinging in spandex.

He groaned when all his options went back to spandex, angrily deciding it was the best choice. 

Spider-man in a newfound suit, swung through new york city, stopping crimes. He even hacked into police radios, deciding to stop any crime that involved those who fit the description of the man who shot Bernard.

Harry noticed that more and more people were starting to talk about spider-man. He smiled to himself as he heard random conversations talking about the masked man. He enjoyed the attention, although it was not exactly for him.

The more Harry, Spider-man, caught criminals, and practically handed them to the police, the more attention he received. But with the positive attention also came negative attention from the police.

-

“Harry!” Gwen called after him as he was walking through the hallway. He turned to look at her taking out the one headphone he had in his ear.

“Hey,” he replied as he halted and waited for her to catch up to him. 

“Woah,” she said as she noticed the fresh bruise on his face, “What happened?”

“Uh,” he started as he touched his face, “I think it’s a rash. It’s nothing.”

“Oh okay. Where were you yesterday?” she asked as she stood in front of him, he cleared his throat and shrugged.

“I didn’t feel so good,” he lied, she kept her gaze on him but just nodded.

“Well, I hope you’re feeling better,” she said looking him over, as she nodded again, “So, you missed chem, Mr. Reid assigned a project…” she started to explain, as Harry watched her, “A partner project, and well, we got to choose, and I chose you as a partner.”

“Oh…” he said quietly, “I mean, that’s fine with me.”

“Good, because you sort of didn’t have a choice,” she said with a sort laugh.

“Yeah, guess so,” he said returning a smile. “So when do we work on it?”

“Right,” she started as she pulled out a piece of paper from her binder, along with a pen, scribbling down something. “So, if you’re free, we can work on it tonight?”

“Yeah, that’s fine with me,” he said nodding as he grabbed the paper from her.

-

Harry and Gwen hadn’t agreed on what to do for their project right away, arguing over what would be the best or cooler idea for their project. The two hadn’t been working long on the actual project when Gwen’s mother interrupted their work to tell them dinner was done, asking Harry to stay for the meal.

The dinner conversation lead to Harry feeling bad about himself, and also a bitter towards the police department. It lead to an argument between Harry and Chief Stacy over the whole Spider-man situation, of how he was an amateur, a danger to society. Harry defending saying Spider-man was just trying to help.

“Let’s get some air, Harry,” Gwen stated as the argument got a bit too heated, Harry just nodded.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you,” Harry said politely before standing up and following Gwen out of the room and to the roof of her apartment building. “I’m pretty sure your dad wants me arrested,” he said breaking the silence, “Gwen, I have to tell you something,” he added quickly looking at the city lights down below.

“Oh, okay?” she replied, “What is it, Harry?” she asked looking at him expectantly.

Harry looked at gwen, and opening his mouth before shaking his head, looking back to the skyline, “Uh,” he starts, trying to find the words, “Well, I know more about Spider-man,” he simply said.

She looks at him with furrowed brows, “Harry, I thought we were done talking about this-”

“Listen, it’s about me okay,” he started and then looked away, he didn’t even know why he even said anything. He was being stupid, he thought, spilling a secret to the first friend he had in awhile, it was the stupidest thing he could do. He bit his lip as he debated if he would go through with it, as he stood silent.

“I don’t have time for this,” she huffed, ready to walk away. Harry let out a sigh before shooting a web at Gwen and pulling her towards him. She let out a shocked gasp, “Oh, oh my god,” she said wide eyed, stepping back to look at Harry, “you’re, you’re him…”

“Surprise?” Harry replied with a forced smile, and at that moment the conversation was halted as Harry heard ringing, the sounds of police sirens in his ears. he turned towards the street as he listened for a moment, before jumping off the building and swinging away. Leaving gwen alone to watch him leave.

It lead to the bridge where a giant lizard was terrorizing the people in cars waiting to drive across the bridge. Harry did his best to keep all the cars from falling to water, and tried his best to fend the lizard away from the civilians. 

He saved some people’s life and ultimately drove the lizard away, but that didn’t stop Chief Stacy and the police department from issuing an arrest warrant for him. He bitterly glared at the screen when the news showed the police issued statement.

-

Amongst the craziness of becoming a wanted man and chasing down the giant lizard on the street, Harry had found comfort in sitting on high buildings. He always hated heights but it was now comforting and helped him think. He needed to keep an eye out for the lizard anyway. 

He was trying to figure out how to best stop a giant lizard terrorizing New York, as he watched from his perch, he noticed a teenage boy with a mess of brown hair skating through the alley below, he laughed as the guy attempted a flip and almost fell.

The boy looked around to see if anyone saw, Harry was sure the boy was relieved nobody had seen, but laughed at the fact that he saw it all. The boy went on attempting a few more times, before answering a call. The boy got on his board and started to exit the alley.

Harry’s senses spiked as he noticed police cars on the way, the boy was in line of being hit by the racing car. Harry jumped putting his mask on in the process. Scooping up the boy in seconds, receiving a muffled “Oh shit,” from the boy.

Harry deposited the boy on the roof of a building across the street, he looked back to see the skateboard crushed by wheels, he shot a web pulling the board to him quickly.

“Sorry about your board man,” harry stated, looking up to the slightly taller boy only to see that it was none other than Peter Parker. His breath caught as Peter stared at him wide eyed, just my luck, Harry thought. He quickly shoved the board towards Peter.

“Woah, you’re that Spider-guy,” Peter said astonished and Harry just nodded, “You saved my life, of course you know you saved me. It’s what you do, uh, you’re a bit smaller than I thought you’d be,” Peter rambled, and Harry just laughed because of course, he’d be this way. “Uh, sorry, that was rude? Um, thank you,” he lamely finished. 

“Hey, no problem, it’s what I’m here for,” Harry said quickly, “Just be more careful, next time.”

“Seriously, thanks, I owe you one,” Peter said the panic faded, and he smiled sincerely at Harry, and Harry felt his heart ached. He hasn’t seen Peter smile except in pictures these days. 

“Seriously, don’t worry about it,” he stuttered out quickly, and then paused taking in Peter standing close to him once more, before shaking his head, “I have to go,” he said moving fast to swing before he did something stupid. 

He turned to look back seeing Peter look at him through a lens of a camera, and all he knew was that his heart was yearning to stay next to Peter.

-

Harry started noticing Peter almost everywhere with a camera trying to snap as many pictures of Spider-man as he could. 

Peter had always been obsessed with taking pictures when they were younger, so it only made sense that he’d be obsessed now. Harry smiled because at least some things didn’t change. 

Harry was sitting on the roof of the building fully suited as he tried to clear his head, when he noticed a reflected light flashing in his face, he flinched at the brightness of it. Squinting as he looked for the source, he noticed it was coming from a nearby roof.

He let out a laugh as the one trying to signal him waved his arms wildly, he recognized him immediately. Harry made his way to the roof Peter was on.

“Spider-man,” the boy breathed out, a bit panicked, “I’m so glad I found you.”

“Hi,” he responded casually as he looked at him, Peter let out a laugh shaking his head. “You were looking for me?” he asked after a moment.

“Uh, yeah,” he said with a nod, as he nervously shifted, “I think I have information that’ll help you…” he explained scratching his neck. 

“What do you mean?”

“The lizard that’s been attacking the city,” Peter started looking at the masked figure in front of him, “I’m pretty sure I know who it is, Dr. Curt Connors. He works at my dad’s company, I know it sounds crazy, but he’s transformed himself into a giant lizard through cross species genetics.”

Harry stood for a moment thinking it over, realizing he should’ve seen it sooner. The man who was working towards cross species genetics, but why now after all this time has it worked.

“You believe me, right?” Peter pleaded a bit unnerved, “The equation, must’ve been off, and he must’ve tested it on himself before it was ready. I just know it’s him.”

Harry nodded, “I believe you,” he said before walking to the ledge, “Thanks for the tip.” He gave one last look towards Peter before going on his way. 

Rushing to the police station after he changed, he pleaded with Chief Stacy, telling him that Curt Connors was responsible. Being pushed aside and told to leave, frustrated Harry stormed out as he tried to figure out what to do. 

-

“Just so you know my dad thinks you’re crazy,” Gwen said with a smile as she neared Harry sitting next to him on the bleachers.

“Yeah, he also thinks I’m an asshole with a vengeful streak, and a danger to society,” Harry shrugged, “What can I say I’m a people person.” 

Gwen laughed with a shake of her head, “Yeah, obviously,” she remarked rolling her eyes as she looked at the field and the players practicing. “So what do you think Conners is going to do?”

“Hard to say,” he shrugged, “But I need to stop him before he does anything to hurt more people,” he reasoned.

“Yeah,” Gwen said softly, “But it’s not your job.”

Harry looked over at her, “Maybe it is. I know who is responsible, and what I saw. He would’ve killed all those people on the bridge I have to go after him,” he said and then sighed, “I got bit by a spider and now I have powers. I have them for a reason, and what good am I if I don’t use them to help.”

Gwen gave a nod, “Maybe you’re right,” she spoke as she tried to think of anything that may help Harry, the two sitting on the bleachers for a moment in a silence. Then Gwen remembered something, “Hey, I have something for you,” she said as she opened her bag pulling out the morning’s newspaper.

Harry turned to face her and watched as she handed to him, he furrowed his brows as he looked at it. Not knowing why he would want this. He unfolded it and looked at the front cover, as the confusion went away.

On the cover in all red and blue swinging from buildings glory was him. Well, Spider-man. 

“Wow,” he let out as he looked at the paper.

“Even when you’re swinging you’re surprisingly photogenic,” she said with a slight laugh, as she looked down at the picture. “Like seriously it’s like you were posing because you knew a camera was there,” she joked with a laugh, “Wait… You didn’t take this did you?”

Harry shook his head, “No, I’m not selling my own pictures to the press,” he said as he laughed at the absurd idea, and then stopped as he remembered the money offer, “Damn, why didn’t I think of that…” he mumbled as he frowned at the paper.

“Well, I’m sure you still can,” Gwen reasoned with a shrug, as she turned away, “But seriously, it looks like you’re posing….” she said again, taking in the cover once more. “Unless, you know the photographer, were you posing because you knew him?” she asked watching Harry’s face.

He froze for a moment, hoping he wasn’t blushing, and then faking a laugh at her idea, “What?” he asked after a moment, “No, I wasn’t. It’s just a really good picture,” he explained quickly.

She eyed him for a moment, noticing the awkward change in his demeanor, “Oh my god, you do know the guy,” she whispered harshly, “You were so posing for the camera because you know him.”

Harry continued to laugh awkwardly, scratching his neck. “Gwen that’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“No it’s not, this is just like in Superman when Clark poses for Jimmy because they’re friends,” Gwen teased with a laugh as she watched Harry start to blush. “Wait, do you think he’s cute? Is that why you pose for him?” she asked teasingly, as Harry blushed a deep red.

“Oh, shut up, Gwendolyn,” he said as he looked away and started to stand up grabbing his bag. 

“Aw, come on,” Gwen said grabbing his arm, “I’m just teasing you,” she spoke as she looked up at him, “Look, I’m sorry, now sit down, Harry,” she said more sternly. 

Harry let out a sigh before pulling his arm out of her grip, sitting back down next to her. “No need to pout,” she said as Harry sent a glare in her direction. She rolled her eyes, “Seriously, I’m right, aren’t I? You do know him?”

Harry let out a sigh and looked away, “Yeah, you’re right,” he said in defeat as she happily smiled. “Well, I mean, I used to know him,” he added quietly looking down.

“Aw, want to talk about it?” she asked, genuinely interested as she looked at Harry. He looked at her for a moment before sighing, she’d get it out of him somehow he thought. So he told her all about the photographer being Peter Parker, and how he had pushed him away when they were younger.

-

That night Harry decided he was going to track down Dr. Connors, it started with spotting multiple tiny lizards traveling down to the sewers. He sat in a created web of his own design, and waited out for Connors.

Harry had no idea what he was going to do when he found the man, especially the man who now transformed into a lizard. In hindsight that was where Harry went wrong, as he was attacked by the giant lizard. 

The two fought through the sewer system, the lizard’s claws causing large cuts on Harry’s chest. When he finally got away, he sat for a moment, his mask off as he tried to figure out what to do. Bleeding, and bruised, he put his mask back on and figured he could go to Gwen’s house she’d help him.

But on his way to her house he passed the Parker’s home, and as he swung he noticed the light on in what remembered was Peter’s room. He wasn’t thinking clearly, blaming the fight he just had and the blood he was losing. He swung carefully to the Parker’s building and peeked into Peter’s room, he saw Peter was in his room alone sitting at the desk. Harry nodded as he shook his nerves.

He stood on the side for a moment before stepping onto the balcony, well, more like stumbling onto it. He’d hope he could get Peter’s attention, facing towards the city he grasped the railing. 

He started to wonder if Peter had even heard him being clumsy, when his senses skyrocketed as he felt the presence at the other side of the door. He turned his head in time to see the door open.

“Spider-man,” Peter said with a laugh as he stood in the doorway, “Are you stalking me?”

“No, I’m not stalking you,” he said almost defensively.

“So what are you doing here?” he asked as Harry looked back towards the city still grasping the railing.

“I needed to take a moment, and this is a nice spot. Srry didn’t know anyone was in,” he lied, “Besides if anyone is the stalker it’s you Mr. camera man.”

“Um, sorry?” he responded scratching the back of his neck as Harry looked back at him.

“Super senses. I’m aware of everything,” he explained turning away again with a chuckle, “I see you when you’re taking pictures.”

Peter let out an awkward laugh, “You-you saw me?” he asked as he grasped onto the doors, Harry just nodded. “Oh, so you were posing weren’t you?”

Harry froze for a moment as his conversation with Gwen flooded back to him, Peter stopped for a moment, before explaining, “I sort of showed my professor the pictures, and he joked that you were being a show-off… said you were posing…”

Harry took a breath before turning his body to face Peter completely. Peter looked for a moment, before noticing the large cuts across the chest of his body. Now that he wasn’t facing away, holding onto the railing for balance, Peter could see the bad shape he was in. His eyes widened, “Woah, what happened to you?”

“Should see the other guy,” Harry mumbled shaking his head, and then Peter did something that surprised him. Peter reached out for him grabbing his arm, and pulling him towards the door, Harry froze not letting himself be dragged.

“I have a first aid kit, let me help,” Peter said as he noticed the hesitation, pulling on his arm again. Harry just nodded allowing himself to be pulled in. Peter moved to close the door and the curtain. 

Harry stood in the room, it was nothing like he remembered it when they were younger, but it still screamed Peter to him. He was so busy looking around the room that he didn’t notice Peter had left and come back. 

“It’s not that interesting,” Peter spoke interrupting his thoughts, Harry shrugged. 

“I like the skateboards,” he said gesturing to the wall that was covered in boards. Some of them new and in nice condition, while the majority were worn down and covered in marker scribbles of different science material. 

Peter laughed, “Thanks,” he said before pulling over a chair, and gesturing for Harry to sit. Harry hesitantly sat down, “Take it off,” Peter said, and Harry almost choked at how straightforward he had been. Peter noticed, “Uh, I meant.. you know the suit, so I could, yeah,” he explained awkwardly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry simply responded as he sat up pulling off the top of the suit, his bloody chest fully exposed.

“Are you going to take off the mask?” Peter asked looking at the white ovals as an attempt at eyecontact, Harry automatically reached up to the back of his neck. Tempted for just a moment, but deciding against it.

“No, there’s a reason for the mask,” he said quietly, as he watched Peter deflate for a moment. Peter opened the first aid kit as he looked for what he needed.

“Makes sense,” he replied with a nod, as he started to clean up the deep cuts on his chest. “Can I at least get a name?” he asked after a moment.

“Seriously,” he replied in his best attempt at being stern, part of him wanting to pull off the mask and see the reaction of seeing an old friend. But another part deciding against it. It was better this way, he told himself.

“Right,” he said as he continued to focus on cleaning him up, “Can I at least get a first name?” he eyed the masked man, who just shook his head. “Fine, it was worth a shot. But I get it, you need to keep a secret identity,” he continued, and Harry just nodded. “Is there anything you can tell me?”

Harry stood quiet, he didn’t know what he could say, or if he should say anything. “I think the less you know about me the better,” he decided on saying. Peter looked at the masked face and nodded, showing he understood. The two going quiet after as Peter continued to patch him up.

“Why are you doing this?” Harry asked suddenly.

“I owe you one, remember?” Peter said quietly with a small smile, and they fell into a comfortable silence. “It was Curt, who did this, wasn’t it?” he asked breaking the silence.

“Yeah, it was. I was trying to track him down, and obviously that turned out great,” he explained as he watched Peter finish putting on the last bandage. It reminded him of when they were younger, but usually it was Peter who needed to be cleaned up, but never this serious.

Peter nodded, the distance between them very small. Harry hoped that Peter couldn’t tell the closeness was causing his heart to race. 

Peter looked at his masked face for a few moments. Their faces inches apart, before leaning away, putting some space between them. “Um, he’s turning into a lizard through a serum,” he started talking as he stood up, “You just need an antidote, to reverse it. There’s a way at Parker we can make an antidote,” he explained looking over at Spider-man. 

Harry looked up at peter, and couldn’t help but smile, Peter was always better at figuring things out. Of course, he’d had thought of it. 

“Tell me the information,” he spoke as he stood up, pulling the suit onto him. He knew Gwen would be able to do this, and make it less suspicious. 

“What? Do you plan on breaking into my dad’s company?” Peter asked with furrowed brows as he looked at him, “I can get it for you with no problem.”

“I’m not going to break in,” Harry said as he let out a heavy sigh, “Trust me. Just tell me the information.”

“Okay,” Peter said with a nod, as he wrote down the information needed. He handed the paper to harry. “Just make sure to stop him. Please,” he pleaded.

“Trust me.”

“I do,” Peter said quietly as he watched Harry slip through the balcony door and out into the night. 

-

With the help of Peter’s ideas, and Gwen’s help of being able to make the antidote, they had a set plan on how to defeat Conners. But then it went haywire, the police focused on both the lizard and Spider-man, the latter with more attention.

And connors planned to infect the whole city through a machine at Parker, and with being caught up by the police Harry struggled to get the message along. Chief Stacy finding out who he was, finally listening to what he had to say.

In the end, Connors was back to normal, or as normal as he could be, and so were any bystanders infected. The city was saved but with a price, Chief Stacy bleeding out in the arms of Harry had put things into perspective.

“You’re going to make a lot of enemies, Harry,” he spoke weakly as he neared death, “And people are going to get hurt, especially the people closest to you. Please leave Gwen out of it.”

Harry looked at the dying man, who forced a promise to not be around Gwen anymore. 

He had to admit the Chief had a point, everyone he was closest to would be in danger. He couldn’t let that happen, wouldn’t dare let him be the reason another person had to die. He never wanted to get close to anyone before, in fears of them leaving and hurting him, but now the stakes were higher. The reasons more clear as to why he couldn’t be close to anyone. 

He stopped answering Gwen’s calls and avoided her at school. He stopped hanging in areas he knew Peter would be. Didn’t bother to try to speak to the boy when it was obvious he tried to reach out to both the hero, and to Harry.

He pushed them all away, it was the only thing he was good at.

-

“Where have you been?” Gwen asked as she stood on the front porch looking at Harry, hurt in her eyes. Harry just shrugged as he looked down at his own feet.

“My dad died. Everyone showed up. Some of my teachers, Flash even showed up. Hell, Mr. Parker and his son showed up, they didn’t even have to but they did,” she explained as she watched Harry stare back blankly. “Everyone was there but you, Harry.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, as he kept his blank expression.

She let out a laugh, trying to keep herself from crying, “I thought we were friends, and you couldn’t even be there for me.”

“I’m sorry,” he said again, “Maybe it’s better if we weren’t friends,” he said as he watched her starting to turn away.

“Seriously, Harry, you can’t just live your life pushing everyone who cares about you away,” she said quickly turning back to face him again. “I know you’ve been hurt. And I know you’re scared of getting hurt. And I know now, you’re scared of hurting other people, I get it, okay? But stop letting that keep you from getting close to people. Especially the ones who care.”

Harry stood quietly looking down at the porch floor, Gwen watched him waiting for a reply. She let out a shaky breath. “It’s going to be a really sad life if you continue to push away everyone who cares about you,” she said as she started down the steps.

Harry watched as Gwen walked away, he sighed heavily as he walked back inside. Her words echoing in his head, it’s going to be a really sad life if you continue to push away everyone who cares about you. 

“She has a point,” Susan spoke as he closed the door and leaned back against it. He looked over at her, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. But she has a point, dear. You shouldn’t push everyone away because you’re scared.”

Harry nodded as he stood straight and walked towards his room, on the way passing picture frames of him as a child. One sticking out him with Peter, both smiling and happy. He shut his eyes, inhaling deeply as he opened them and walk to his room. 

Gwen’s words continued to haunt and echo in his mind for the rest of the day as he stared at his ceiling, and so did Susan’s words. Maybe she did have a point, and Harry had finally started to be glad that he finally had a new friend, and had been happy each time he watched Peter snap a picture of him.

And he realized that he was hurting them now, by trying not to hurt them.

Gwen was right, as always. He needed to forgive, especially forgive himself, and he needed to stop pushing everyone who’d cared about him.

-

“So glad you could join us, Mr. Osborn,” the teacher stated loudly as everyone looked at Harry, and a few giggled at him being called out. 

“Sorry, I promise this is the last time,” he said before sitting in his seat. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Mr. Osborn,” she retorted before continuing on with the lesson.

“But those are the best kinds,” Harry mumbled quietly as he looked at the back of gwen’s head. He saw her shoulders relax and knew she got the message.

“So, friends?” Gwen simply asked as she caught up to Harry after school.

“The best of friends,” he said with a smile as the two started to walk away from the school, “I figured I could use your logical thinking and brains on my side, Gwendolyn,” he explained as if that was the only reason he was willing to not push her away, because being himself he wouldn’t dare say he actually cared, and being himself it was the closest he would get to an apology. He hoped it was enough, he hoped Gwen would get the point.

Gwen gave a knowing smile, “Right, I love you too harold,” she replied bumping his shoulder gently as they walked. He rolled his eyes, as she laughed lightly. “Oh, speaking of my brains you owe me for working on that Chem project all by myself.”

“Yeah, sorry, you know I’m a busy man,” he joked, as they continued walking. “How can i make it up to you?”

“I figured you can get me some pizza and maybe ice cream afterwards?”

Harry laughed gently as he nodded, “Yeah, whatever you want, Gwen.”

“Does right now work for you, Harold?” she asked.

He stopped for a moment, Gwen shortly following turning to look back at him with a raised brow. “Actually, I need a rain check,” he said as he remembered her words from a few days before, “I have something I need to do,” he said giving her a smile. 

“Okay,” she said with a nod, as she studied him for a moment, “Do you happen to being are going to see your photographer boyfriend?”

Harry laughed, of course Gwen would catch on, he smiled as he nodded, “Yeah, something like that.”

Gwen gave him a bright smile, “Have fun.”

-

Harry made his way to the home of the Parkers, the home that was both familiar yet different from how he remembered when he was younger. 

The door was opened by a man who Harry assumed was a butler of some sorts in the Parker resident, as he explained who he was and why he was there the man asked him to wait in the downstairs corridor. Harry nodded as he watched the man walk up the large staircase.

Harry shoved his hands in his pocket as he looked around the fancy entrance, he felt so out of place. He nervously paced as he waited for the butler to walk back. 

As the minutes passed, he worried that Peter wouldn’t even want to see him. He started to feel panicky interacting with Peter as Spider-man was one thing, but now he was seeing Peter as Harry again, and he worried that he had made the wrong decision to show up here after all this time. 

Harry took a deep breath as he turned towards the door, this was a stupid idea he thought.

“Harry Osborn,” a voice called out from behind him, and Harry froze as he recognized the voice. He let go of the handles and turned to face the direction of the voice, to see Peter Parker standing at the top of the staircase with a smile on his face.

Harry gained a bit of confidence in the fact that Peter wanted to see him, “Hey, Peter,” he spoke smiling brightly back at him, “Wow, it’s like seeing a ghost,” he joked as he stepped away from the door. 

Peter smiled shaking his head taking a few steps forward, “It’s been awhile,” he spoke as he got halfway down the stairs. “How have you been?” 

“Uh, good,” he nodded, as he kept his gaze on peter, “I was around, and just thought I’d stop by,” he explained stepping back. 

“Yeah,” peter said giving a small smile, he cleared his throat, “Um, I heard about bernard,” he continued as he looked a Harry, his face filled with emotion, “I’m really sorry, I know what a big part of his life he was. And you were there for me when my mom died, and well, I visited but you weren’t there…”

“Yeah, I’ve been busy,” he said quietly as he looked down, not really wanting to talk about the subject of loss.

“I’m here for you,” Peter responded as he looked at Harry.

Harry thought about how Peter was there for Harry even when Harry wasn’t Harry, and smiled at the thought. He gave a small nod, “Thanks.”

“Well, it’s good to see you again, Har,” Peter said after a moment.

Harry nodded not sure what else to do or say. He looked up at Peter once more, “You got your braces off,” he spoke breaking the silence they fell into, “What’s going to distract from your unibrow now?” he asked jokingly with a smile. 

Peter cracked a smile, “There he is. There he is,” he responded as he laughed walking down the rest of the stairs. 

Harry laughed as he walked forward the two meeting in the middle, “I really missed you, buddy,” Peter whispered to Harry as he pulled him into a strong embrace.

“Yeah, I missed you too,” Harry found himself replying as he wrapped his arms around Peter pulling him as close as he could.


End file.
